A Worthy Car
by dustyismahomeboy
Summary: Lucas is a car who has been deeply in love with Georgia for as long as he remembers. Once he is reunited with her again, she is taken away by a car with bad intentions. What is a timid car supposed to do to fight back and help her realize? The small Lexus will soon find out that nothing is as it seems.
1. Chapter 1

For as long as Lucas can remember, Georgia had always been in his life. Middle school is where it began. Ever since Lucas saw her, he was in love. He would worry about her all the time. He heard that she had been diagnosed with depression and PTSD. He made sure, that if she needed help, he would give it to her. And he did.

He saved her from a hit to the side when a fight went out of control at school. He saved her from running into a tree from not paying attention. He put himself in the way of her when he saw a heavy branch on its way down. There was no acknowledgement from Georgia. Lucas liked to think she was in her own, happy world, away from the pained world she was in. He continued to worry and protect her, despite the damage he would receive.

Now, Lucas didn't have many friends. A lot of people thought he was weird and crazy. Mostly insane for what he did. He did have one friend though. This friend didn't exactly like Georgia, but respected Lucas. He thought of what Lucas did was just what a man should do for a woman, but that's not at all why Lucas worried. Georgia didn't seem to care for herself well, and that saddened Lucas. So he did all he could do.

After high school, Lucas never saw Georgia again. He tried to find sometime during the last few days of school to ask for a number or something to keep in contact with her, but he never could find the correct time (or courage) to ask her. Lucas became more and more anxious every day he couldn't see how she was. He missed her so much, and hoped, one day, he would see her again.

Years passed and he soon had to move on. After receiving enough money from work, he moved down to an apartment in southern Utah in a smaller town. Everyday, he would try to make it to the mountains because he loved the scenery, and it reminded him of Georgia.

One day, with Georgia on his mind once more, Lucas headed to his favorite area to look at the mountainous range and rock formations. He turned the bend to the cliff when he stopped in his tracks. Georgia. She was there. Sitting in the same spot Lucas was always in. Lucas wasn't sure what to do. She looked beautiful as ever. She had the same dark red metallic paint, and a few new scratches Lucas didn't like. He wasn't sure if he should go up to her or leave her be. He didn't want to interrupt her. It was so quiet, the only thing Lucas could hear was his own engine idling. Apparently, Georgia could hear it too.

"Well, aren't you gonna join me?"

Her sudden voice snapped him of his thoughts and he quickly rolled forwards. Coming closer to her, he felt himself getting hotter than the sun beating down on him. He pulled up beside her and felt himself melt as she looked at him with her stunning yellow eyes. For a second, he couldn't find anything to say. All these years, all he wanted to say, was 'I love you'.

"I haven't seen you in a long time, Lucas."  
He smiled instantly at her saying his name.

He forced himself to choke out something. "I've missed you." _Stupid._ He thought. _What a perfect thing to say in response to that._

"I've missed you too." She moved her gaze to the scenery, while Lucas', was fixed on her.

 _She's just so beautiful._ He thought.

"So, how've you been?" She caught his look.

"Oh, uh, nothing really interesting." He stuttered. "You?"

Her hesitation worried him. She looked away.

"Georgia, what's wrong?" Lucas asked hurriedly and moved to face her easier. The look on her face saddened and scared him.

"Georgia?"

"It's a long story.."

"I have time." Lucas blurted. He hated that he seemed to be pressuring her, but he couldn't help it. Letting it out was better than bottling it up, right?

Georgia sighed. "Remember when I was very depressed during middle and high school?"

"Yeah, you worried me everyday."

"My father was, brutally killed, and my mother fell apart. She fell under the spell of alcohol, and she abused me, telling me it was my fault."

Lucas listened closely to each word she said. He had no idea.

"My dad was the one who kept our family together. After he was... my family and life fell apart and..." She trailed off, choking out the last few words. Lucas looked to her. He couldv't sworn he saw tears forming, which broke his heart. She tried to settle herself.

"It all got worse when high school ended. My mom had more time with me."

Lucas didn't know what to say. He always thought of himself as pretty good with words, but this time, he had nothing.

"But I did find another person. I hadn't seen you in so long, you were the only one who gave me comfort in school, but ever since then, I got more lonely. His name is Lincoln."

This shattered Lucas. At first. Until what she said next.

"When you were gone, I had no one. Lincoln gave me a sense of belonging and happiness."

Lucas instantly felt happier for her, but still felt a bad feeling deep down he didn't quite understand.

"He's actually on his way right now. Before I didn't know you'd be here." She smiled a little and that one crack in her mouth almost made Lucas forget about Lincoln, on his way.

A loud engine suddenly echoed throughout the air, startling Lucas a little.

"Oh, here he comes!" Georgia seemed extremely happy to see Lincoln. Lucas decided to just lay low until his mind could wrap around everything.

An older style Camaro pulled around the bend, engine roaring even louder with the echo against the empty space. It seemed to bounce off the rock formations in the distance. Lucas felt his metal clatter.

"Hey, babe. Who do we have here?" he asked.

Lucas' bad feeling returned. _'_ _babe_ _'?_

"His name is Lucas. We've known each other for a long time." Georgia introduced and looked to Lucas. Her eyes seemed to sparkle in the sunshine.

All Lincoln did was nod to Lucas. Lucas didn't return it.

"Hey, I found an even better place than this." Lincoln bragged, coming up beside Georgia. His dark grey paint did not match with hers, Lucas thought.

"Really? You always find the best spots. Lucas, you can come too." Georgia smiled at Lucas.

Lucas did not smile back. His gaze was on Lincoln's threatening look towards him. "Uh, you-you two go on ahead. Don't, wanna keep you up because of me.. heheh.." He awkwardly laughed. He knew he was not a very fast car, despite him being a Lexus.

"Are you sure?" Georgia frowned now.

"..Y-yeah, I don't wanna hold you up.."

"If you insist. C'mon, time's runnin' out! The sunset is gonna end." Lincoln hurried and finally led Georgia away from Lucas. Lucas sighed, hearing the loud engine get farther and farther away. He had her, and then he lost her. He rolled slowly back to the spot near the cliff. He never felt so alone and isolated. This was the first time he had actually witnessed this feeling.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucas drove home alone in the dark that night. He figured everyone would have left by now and he just wanted to be alone. All those years trying to find her and he's kicked out immediately. He was glad she had found someone who made her feel happy but he seemed so toxic. He was just so afraid for her. Afraid he would do something awful.

He was also afraid that if he met back up with her at some point, he would get angry. Or shoo him away. Or threaten. He decided to lay low though for the time being and just document how he acts, and as much as he worries, he would rather see him in action than not at all, to know than be clueless. He had nearly torn himself apart in the past when he couldn't see her. When he didn't know what she was going through, he freaked out. He _had_ to know. He had been like this his whole life about things he'd love. He needed to make sure everyone he loved were okay.

His way home made him sick. He noticed other cars were watching him. He felt uneasy. What did they want? Where they always watching him? He had never noticed. He tried to fight back the worry feeling he had and tried to smile at a few passer bys. No one exchanged the friendly gesture back. He had lived here for a while. Why were they all of a sudden acting like this? He felt like he was going crazy and tried to ignore them. But how are you supposed to ignore people when they constantly stare. He felt like he was being seen as a joke.

Once in his home, he couldn't even relax. He had to close any and all blinds. Curtains. Whatever he needed to block out windows. He could feel them peering into his home.

"I need to drink something, I gotta drink.." He muttered to himself and went straight for a can of oil. One sip and he needed to sleep. He was so tired. The next day he would try to find Georgia. No matter if she was with Lincoln. He had to find her. He couldn't lose her again.

* * *

He couldn't leave his house. The memory of cars watching him the night prior stuck in his head. They were going to stare again. He stared at the door. His engine wanted to go outside and find her. His mind thought otherwise. He nearly jumped to the ceiling when he heard a knock on the door. He sat there for a second, debating whether or not to answer it. Did it really even happen? The door made the noise again. He forced himself to go forwards and opened it. Georgia sat there. Lucas gave a long sigh. Seeing her put him at ease.

"Lucas, are you alright?" She asked. "I've heard word from the town that you were freaking out a little bit last night."

"Come in, quickly." Lucas muttered darkly and led her in, shutting the door behind her.

"Are you okay? You don't seem well." She asked.

"Everyone stared at me last night. They watched every move I made!" Lucas exclaimed.

"Really? No way."

"Yes! I can't leave, they might-"

"Lucas!" Georgia put a tire to his mouth which completely shut him up. "Calm down, okay? Everything's okay. The town isn't going to hurt you."

Lucas felt a shiver go through his body as he took a breath and felt himself relax. Her words knew how to get to him.

"Come on, Lincoln is out of town for the day. Let's do something. Together."

Lucas looked at her. That's all he ever wanted. He nodded. She gave him a smile and led him out of his house.

The first thing Lucas did was look at a car going down the road nearby. The car paid no attention to him. He felt a little safer. This had to have been her doing. She was protecting him this time from the stares. She took him to a local cafe. The cars there gave Lucas small nods, but no one stared. Lucas smiled. He felt better. He chose a spot in the corner. He spent almost all day with her. That's all he ever wanted.

"I'm so glad I was able to find you again." Lucas smiled to her. "I missed you so much after high school."

"I know. I missed you too." Georgia smiled. "It must have been hard for you, being alone."

"I don't know how I got through each day." He mused and looked to the table. For some reason, he felt compelled to look away from their spot and down the cafe lounge area. He caught a stranger looking at him and when Lucas spotted him, the car looked away. Lucas felt uneasy again.

"Hey, let's uh, go somewhere else.." Lucas said, absentmindedly.

"Really? Why?"

"Um, no reason, I just wanna, do you want to cruise around in the park a little?"

"Sure. Whatever you would like, Lucas." Georgia smiled. "This is your day today. I know Lincoln makes you nervous and uneasy."

Lucas didn't say anything as he slowly led her out of the cafe. No one looked at him. Now he felt as if he wasn't there.

* * *

The day seemed to end too quickly for Lucas. Tomorrow, Lincoln would be back in town. Lucas had to keep strong though. He couldn't let Lincoln get in his way. Georgia was his. Lincoln was way too ornery, and he had to keep Georgia from that type of behavior. Who knew what could happen!

Lucas wasted no time in rushing back to his house. His home seemed darker than usual, but he turned on every light and it seemed to help. All of his blinds and curtains had been moved away from the windows, letting things from the outside the ability to see in. Lucas couldn't have that. He went around his house again, closing and covering up each and every window. He felt safer that way. That way, no one could watch him, to see what he was doing. He was paranoid of someone breaking in. He had a nightmare of that once. He knew he would have no power over a burglar.

"I need to drink. I'm so thirsty.." He muttered to himself. He shooed away two other cans of oil out of his way as he grabbed another. As he drank, he felt his tiredness creeping up on him again. He set his half can of oil aside and went to bed. Tomorrow would be a day of change, he told himself. He would face Lincoln.


End file.
